


Drunk On Love

by aidyr



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Crushes, Dogs, Dorks in Love, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Hangover, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, dorks in like?, humor maybe?, in that I briefly mention masturbation, lapis and peridot are trying to adult, nothing graphic though, pumpkin is a corgi, they have fluffy lil crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidyr/pseuds/aidyr
Summary: Lapis wakes up with a massive hangover in someone else's house. After taking in her surroundings, it becomes clear she had somehow ended up on Peridot's couch. She can't remember what happened to bring her here, but when Peridot finds her awake, she soon explains the happenings of the previous night.Maybe the story of Lapis' drunken confession will push them both to act on their feelings.





	1. Waking Up Hungover

The world slowly but surely became clearer. Cracking her eyes open with a little more effort than should’ve been necessary, Lapis Lazuli woke from her slumber. The first thing she noticed was how sore and terrible everything felt. The second thing she noticed was her pounding headache. The third thing on the roster was the bitter taste in her mouth, followed by the sudden and alarming realization that she had no idea where the hell she was. She sat up a bit too quickly for her migraine to keep up with and was left with a throbbing pain in her skull and a string of profanities slipping out from under her breath. Taking a deep inhale, Lapis calmed herself and made an effort to take in her surroundings. She was sitting on a couch; old and tattered, though with a nice homey feel to it. She didn’t know who’s couch it was, which was somewhat disconcerting. But seeing as how she’d been sleeping on it and hadn’t yet been murdered, she guessed she could keep her panic at bay for now. The room itself was rather plain, white walls with minimal decor. Nothing stood out save for the pile of video games, expensive looking computer, and the large, green, Canadian flag she’d recognize anywhere. It was a Camp Pining Hearts Flag.

Camp Pining Hearts: The shittiest rom-drama-dy this side of the cosmos. But also the most addicting and entertaining piece of media Lapis had ever had the displeasure of being sucked into. She was putty in it’s terrible sitcom hands.

She’d really have to commend the tastes of whoever’s house this was when they inevitably found she had awoken.

Her attention was pulled from the flag by the soft pitter-patter of feet scrambling towards her. She looked down to see a cubby orange-brown corgi staring up at her in a way that momentarily got rid of what seemed to be a hangover, and erased any worry she had about who’s couch she had crashed on. Anyone who owned a dog this cute couldn’t possibly be a serial killer. Lapis’ lips spread into a large and enthusiastic smile as she scooped the cutie into her arms and cooed, “C’mere you.”

She began vigorously loving and petting the dog. It wasn’t until she got a closer look that her eyes widened with realization. She’d seen this dog before. “Wait,” she blinked, “Pumpkin?” And wouldn’t you know it, she pushed back his fluffy fur to better read the name on his collar. This was Pumpkin. A dog she’d briefly met during a backyard BBQ hosted by Peridot, a co-worker of her’s that Lapis may or may not have developed a teensy little crush on.

“No wait a second…” The puzzle pieces were fitting together. The pile of video games, the expensive tech, their shared enjoyment of bad TV, and finally the lovable pile of fluff yipping excitedly in her arms, Lapis had a sneaking suspicion as to whose house this was. She was both relieved and put deeply on edge by the discovery.

“Ah, Lazuli,” A voice came from around the corner, “I see you’ve finally regained consciousness.”

Lapis stiffened at the familiar, nasally voice of Peridot Olivine.

“Umm… y-yeah…” Lapis’ mind scrambled for any one coherent thought. She fought for something to say. But what in the world do you say in this situation? Why the hell was she in Peridot’s house—her _crush’s_ house?

“So how’re you feeling?” Peridot strode over to where Lapis still sat, corgi in hand. She smiled at the older girl, which Lapis shakily returned. Her usually messy blonde hair stuck out even more than usual, likely from having just woken up. Lapis was sure her ocean blue head of hair wasn’t fairing much better. “You’re probably feeling rather hungover, are you not?” Peridot continued, not seeming to mind Lapis’ presence at all.

“Erm, yeah…” Lapis hesitated, feeling a little awkward meeting Peridot’s eyes, “I guess I do feel kinda shitty.”

Peridot chuckled, shrugging her shoulders and responding with a toothy grin, “As inebriated as you were? I don’t doubt it. Can I interest you in some water? I’m afraid if you’re a hair-of-the-dog type of girl though I can’t help you, I don’t drink.”

Lapis took a second to process the first part of that statement. _‘As inebriated as you were…’_ What in the nine circles of hell happened last night? Lapis ran her fingers tiredly over her eyes, rubbing away the sleep just as unsuccessfully as she tried to ignore her headache. She looked to Peridot who stood waiting for an answer to her question, “Y-yeah,” Lapis stuttered, “that sounds great.”

“Excellent,” Peridot chirped, “I’ll return momentarily with your beverage.”

With that, Peridot left to fetch Lapis a cup of water from the kitchen. Leaving the latter girl with nothing but a fat corgi in her lap and a mind racing with confusion, questions, and concerns.

 _‘Well, whatever happened last night,’_ Lapis began to reason with herself, _‘it couldn’t have been too bad. Peridot doesn’t seem mad, so I don’t guess I did anything regrettable. And of anyone’s house to wake up hungover at, I guess I’m glad I’m at Peri’s…’_

Severing that line of thinking was Peridot, returning with not only two glasses of water, but also two bowls of cereal. Not just any cereal though, Fruity Pebbles: Lapis’ weakness.

“Oh damn,” Lapis gasped, happily reaching out and taking a delicious bowl of fruit-flavored goodness from Peridot’s hands. “Thanks Peridot, I am pretty hungry. And these are my favorite.”

“I know you clod, we’ve talked about breakfast cereal a couple times more than I believe normal of two human beings.” Peridot took her seat next to Lapis on the couch, who quickly moved to make room for the blonde.

“Have we?” Lapis asked with a raised eyebrow. “I don’t know, we have so many dumb conversations at work that I’d never be able to remember them all.”

“Hey now,” Peridot started with an irked look in her eyes—a look which was betrayed by the playful smirk tugging at her lips, “I like our dumb conversations. They’re one of the few things that keep me from tearing my hair out at work.”

“Aw, chin up Peridot,” Lapis nudged the shorter girl with an elbow, all the while scooping another spoonful of Fruity Pebbles into her mouth, “I hate our job too. But we’re young, early twenties, we won't be there forever.”

This is what Lapis told herself in the mirror every morning before work. If she didn't, there's no way she wouldn't end up hurting someone by the end of the day. It was a wonder she hadn't yet slapped their boss across the face. Peridot shared in Lapis’ dislike of Yellow Diamond. Often muttering under her breath what a “slimy, egotistical, overly demanding clod” she was. Lapis usually just settled for “bitch” but Peridot’s insults work too. Oh and heaven forbid she be left in the same room as Aquamarine for too long. Every time that little blow-hard so much as breathed in Lapis’ general direction, she wanted to strangle something.

“I suppose so…” Peridot mused. She turned her attention away from Lapis and towards her cereal. This action once again managed to simultaneously relieve and worry Lapis.

It was relieving in that this gave her a moment of comfortable silence before she was forced to ask how she ended up on Peridot's couch. Though also worrying in that it gave her plenty of time to sit there and dread having to ask Peridot how she ended up on her couch. Not only that, but Lapis would’ve sworn she noticed pink beginning to dust Peridot's pale, freckled cheeks. _‘Probably just because it's awkward having to entertain a hungover coworker,’_ Lapis reasoned, _‘she's just a bit flustered cause this is weird and she's trying to be nice. Damn it, now I've probably just made her uncomfortable.’_

Lapis pushed that nagging worry to the back of her mind as she resumed her eating. Getting some food and water in her system did absolutely help her hangover a little. She still felt like someone had pushed her down a flight of stairs, but now it felt like a smaller flight of stairs.

When they’d both finished eating, Lapis offered to take their bowls to the sink and rinse then out. But Peridot being the gracious host she liked to be, took it upon herself to gather the dirty dishes. It didn't take too long, and soon she had returned to her seat next to Lapis.

 _‘Alright Lapis,’_ the islander thought to herself, _‘let's just get this over with.’_ She opened her mouth to ask, but was quickly stopped by Peridot who had begun to speak seconds before her.

“You'd probably like to know why you're here? I take it last night is a blur?”

Lapis nodded sheepishly, her cheeks reddening as she played with the hem of her shirt. It was then that she noticed she was wearing sleeping clothes. Which wouldn't have been odd were they her own. But alas, she found herself wearing a pair of sweatpants far too short to be her own, and a baggy alien t-shirt so large it would fit just about anyone. Her cheeks turned scarlet in a way that contrasted her light brown skin quite nicely upon realizing she was wearing Peridot's clothes.

Peridot didn't seem to notice her guest’s moment of bashfulness as she went on to explain to Lapis the events of the previous night,

“So basically, it went like this…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be on the shorter side, I only plan on writing three chapters. MAYBE four.
> 
> Before anyone asks, I did totally get the idea to make Pumpkin a squishy little corgi from Dement09. I adore her and her artwork.
> 
> Also, this isn't really important, but in this AU Lapis is 24 and Peri is 22.


	2. Drunken Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peridot is a useless lesbian, and ya'll find out how Lapis got on Peri's couch.

Peridot was never a fan of being woken up. She was something of a morning bird, but lord help the poor soul who woke her before she was rested. With that in mind, it goes without saying that she was about to give a stern talking to whoever was making so much racket outside.

Groggily and very much not in the mood for any bullshit, Peridot reluctantly ripped herself from the warmth and comfort of her sheets. “Damn clods… middle of the night—who the… I swear, can't one get the sleep she so rightfully deserves,” Peridot continued to quietly gripe at nobody in particular as she made her way to her backyard door. The sound of glass being obnoxiously tapped was coming from out back. “People require adequate sleep for survival, you'd think maybe these… these um… ugh, I can't even grumble properly I’m so tired… for the love of—”

Her none so passive aggressive mumbling was brought to a screeching halt when she set her gaze upon the perpetrator.

“Lapis…?”

 _‘What on Earth is she doing here…?’_ Peridot squinted at the clock on her wall, which of course indicated she was up at an ungodly hour. _‘And more importantly, why is she here at three in the morning?’_

Peridot wanted so desperately to be mad. But watching the scene play out in front of her made being upset rather difficult. Lapis was pressed up against the glass of her sliding door, watching with wide if somewhat hazy eyes as Pumpkin happily poked his nose against the glass from inside. Peridot watched as her usually stoic and chill coworker fawned over her dog like a mother would her newborn child. She had to admit, it was pretty cute. It didn't help that Peridot had a massive crush on Lapis either.

She’d been prepared to chew out whoever had been tapping at her windows, but now more than anything she was simply curious to know what had brought Lapis there at such an hour.

Finally, Lapis lifted her attention from Pumpkin and caught Peridot's questioning stare. They shared eye contact, though something about Lapis seemed off to the blonde. There was a fog in her eyes and her smile was wobbly at best.

The islander shot up onto her feet, and waved Peridot over. Seeing no reason not to comply, she did. She made her way gingerly over to Lapis, unlocking the sliding door thus allowing her unexpected visitor into her abode.

Lapis has been to her house before for a BBQ type thing she’d been assigned to host a while back, but Lapis hadn't ever actually been inside her house. Odd considering how well the two got along at work. They'd even hung out outside the workplace, but an opportunity to visit houses never arose. Well, until now apparently.

Peridot prepared to ask her most burning question: ‘Lapis, have you any idea what time it is? Why are you here?’ But Lapis beat her to the punch.

“Heeeeey Peri~” Lapis giggled, a snort bubbling forth between laughs. Peridot adored Lapis’ laugh, but Lapis tried to keep it under wraps on account of being insecure about how she sounded. A nonsensical notion in Peridot's humble opinion, nobody could have a dumber laugh than herself. With her high pitched and dorky ‘Nye-he-he-he.’ But Lapis didn't seem to agree.

“Erm… greetings Lapis,” Peridot began awkwardly with a raised brow and a hesitant smile, “what brings you here…? At three in the morning…”

Lapis smiled, hiccuped, then stumbled on her feet. “I’dun really know Peri… but I was like around’n’stuff. So I wanted’ta drop in…Nice dog by the way~ He’ssoooo cuutee.”

Peridot blinked, she stared at the slurring, fumbling girl stood before her. “Oh stars, you're extremely intoxicated…” Peridot said that more to herself than to Lapis, but when Lapis grinned like an idiot and nodded, she knew she’d heard.

Peridot sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. _‘Okay…’_ she began in her head, _‘Lapis Lazuli has stumbled to my house in a drunken stupor. I don't know how far she walked like this, as I dearly hope she hasn't at all driven tonight. I’m tired and wish I were sleeping, but if anyone was going wake me up with drunk idiocy I suppose I’m glad it was her.’_

Peridot stood silently still while she assessed the situation. The gears were turning in her head. Lapis didn't seem to care that Peridot had stopped talking to her, as she had gone right back to being enamored with Pumpkin. Pumpkin in turn, seemed more than happy about the extra attention. It was difficult not to be distracted by Lapis’ goofing off with a chubby little corgi. Eventually, Peridot was able to sort through her thoughts and come to a decision. Cheeks pink, she tapped Lapis on the shoulder to grab her attention. “Say Lapis um… It's quite late and you're not exactly in traveling condition. Would you… Like to stay the night?”

Lapis tore her eyes from Pumpkin to Peridot, she almost looked to be glowing at the offer. It brought butterflies to Peridot’s stomach. Seeing Lapis giddy was a rarity at best. She’d been smiling a lot more these days, and laughing, and seeming all around much happier. But to see her with wide and excited eyes, a childish grin, practically beaming… It was a sight Peridot couldn’t help but relish. Even if it was only brought on by alcohol.

Lapis stood up, swaying as she did. “Hell yeah. I was hoping to get’ta hang out with you mooree.” She extended a finger and booped Peridot on the nose.

“Oh?” For some reason that sentiment sent a second wave of fuzzy feelings to her stomach, “Really?”

Lapis hummed, wrapping her arms around Peridot’s neck and smirking. A mischievous glimmer shone across her face in a way which both excited and worried Peridot. “You’re a cutie, y’know,,”

“P-pardon…?” Suddenly she didn’t feel so tired anymore. _‘Calm yourself,’_ Peridot mentally called herself out, _‘she’s drunk. She won’t even remember this most likely, there’s no way she actually thinks I’m… cute…’_

 _‘Then again,’_ Peridot continued to silently bicker with herself, _‘there is that saying. “A drunk man’s words are a sober man’s thoughts.” But, still…’_

Without even realizing it, Peridot had been zoning out on Lapis’ face. As she fought a mental battle, her wishful thinking taking on every once of self control and logical thought she had, she’d begun to stare absentmindedly at Lapis’ gorgeous face. When Peridot realized this, she felt the immediate urge to die right then and there. Her head tore to the side, eyes avoiding Lapis’ own so quickly that Peridot was surprised she hadn’t given herself whiplash.

One tan finger found its way under Peridot’s chin, with little to no effort, it forced Peridot to turn her attention back to Lapis. Who was far too close. “I saaaid~” Lapis idly sing-songed, “that I’think you’re cute.”

If Peridot didn’t escape from Lapis that instant she just knew she was going to explode. Damn these infernal emotions. “Right! Okay then,” Bumbling and blushing all the while, Peridot slipped away from Lapis’ gentle hold around her neck. She nearly tripped over Pumpkin in the process at which Lapis giggled sweetly. She was always amused by Peridot’s klutziness.“We should get you out of those clothes,” Peridot mumbled, turning towards the stairs and gesturing for Lapis to follow, “you smell like alcohol and sadness.”

Lapis actually looked to ponder this for a moment. Her drunken smile faded for a second that Peridot was sure had to be her imagination. It didn’t last, and soon Lapis was happily, if clumsily, following Peridot up the stairs to retrieve night clothes.

Finding something to fit Lapis was a challenge. She was at least a head taller than Peridot, who had much shorter legs than the tall and beautiful island girl. Without too much trouble, Peridot managed to dig out an extremely oversized alien T-shirt for Lapis to spend the night in, but it took a bit longer to find sleeping pants. Five minutes of searching her closet and drawers with nothing to show for it but a much-too-small pair of sweatpants; they’d have to do. Peridot slung the clothing over her shoulder and turned to hand them to Lapis, who’d been waiting outside the bedroom.

“Okay Lazuli, I found a shirt that should work just fine. Sorry but the pants are going to be a little—WHAT THE FU-,” Peridot spun around to quickly avert her eyes of Lapis, who had apparently, in her hazy state of mind, thought it an okay idea to go ahead and strip down to her underwear right in the middle of Peridot’s hallway. She wasn’t even wearing a bra, “Why in the name of all that is holy are you almost naked?!”

 _‘Shit, don’t look. Don’t look, don’t look, don’t look…’_ Peridot thought she deserved a good pat on the back for the impressive level of self control she managed to demonstrate. Anyone without willpower of steel would’ve been quick to give in and marvel at the sight of Lapis Lazuli in her entirety. But Peridot was above that. She would do her best to respect Lapis’ body, even if Lapis was too drunk to understand or care.

“How’dya think I was’gonna put on the stuff??? Hehe, without takin’off the other stuff I mean.”

“I was thinking maybe you’d prefer to get dressed in the bathroom…?” Peridot mumbled. From her nose to her ears, the poor thing had turned deep crimson. She thanked the stars she wasn’t a drinker. She couldn’t imagine a beverage making her so carefree and ditzy that she’d temporarily forget all basic social etiquette. Like, for example, surprising someone with a facefull of your beautiful, toned, soft, tan skinned, wonderfully proportioned body and perfect muscles and breasts and…

This was too much for Peridot, _‘Why is she so hot…’_

“Ahh, yeah… Guess that does’make sense--” Lapis mused softly, tapping her chin with her index finger as if she were in thought. “Ooh well. Gimme’the shit, I’ll… Uh, put’em on for ya.” She almost sounded disappointed.

“Wow, thanks.” Peridot breathed a deep sigh and turned to hand Lapis the sleepwear. She made an effort not to look directly at Lapis as she did so, which mind you, was the hardest thing she had ever done. Even more so when Lapis leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, before taking the clothes and mumbling something inaudible on her way to the bathroom. As she left, Peridot couldn’t make up her mind in regards to if she felt blessed or cursed that Lapis was a flirty drunk.

She didn’t have too much time to think about it however, as soon Lapis was exiting the bathroom, now brandishing a large alien tee and barely fitting sweatpants.

“Looks good on you.” Peridot said this without really thinking. She hadn’t intended it to mean anything, more just a frivolous little compliment meant to fill the silence of the room. But Lapis’ smirk told her that wasn’t how the older girl interpreted the remark.

“Hehehe--thanks Peri. Bet’ya thought I’was lookin even better without them on thoough~”

 _‘She is going to be the death of me,’_ Peridot was going to need to rehearse keeping her cool if she wanted to confront sober Lapis in the morning without passing out. “Keep telling yourself that,” Peridot sighed, regarding Lapis with a sideways glance. “Now let’s get you situated, come on.”

The two made their way downstairs in relative quiet. With Lapis sat on the couch, Peridot offered a smile, before turning back towards the stairs, “I’ll be right back with some pillows and blankets. Anything else I can get for you?”

Lapis shook her head, “Nah.”

With that, Peridot left to fetch a couple pillows and a blanket from off her bed. She went out of her way to take her sweet time, so as to give herself a moment to think. _‘She’s more than likely not going to remember tonight, if she's as intoxicated as she seems to be. I’ll probably need to explain why she’s at my house once she wakes, which will be… awkward to say least. I wonder how you even approach something like this… how much should I tell her? I rather want her to know she stripped in front of me, but not if it’ll make our relationship weird. Which is to say our absolutely one hundred percent platonic work-friends relationship. Sure, she’s beautiful and humorous, and I enjoy her company immensely and--’_ Stopping that train of thought before it got any further, the blonde huffed at herself and shook her head disapprovingly. _‘Okay, so maybe that’s a can of worms for another time…’_ She opened the door to her bedroom and made quick work gathering the most comfortable pillows on her bed. She’d considered offering Lapis the bed, while she slept on the couch. But that might be a bit much. At the least, she wanted to make sure Lapis was as comfortable as she could be on a cruddy couch with the makings for a massive hangover. She gathered a blanket as well, then was back on her way downstairs.

The first thing Peridot noticed upon returning to her living room was the oddly wistful look in Lapis’ eyes. She still appeared vaguely out of it, so clearly she was still feeling the effects of whatever alcohol she had in her system. But something seemed different about the way she was carrying herself. Not wanting to startle her guest, Peridot cleared her throat to catch Lapis’ attention. It didn't do anything to remedy the extremely sudden melancholic vibe the older girl was giving off. But it did get her to look up at Peridot as she approached.

“Okay, so I got you the pillows and stuff.” Peridot handed Lapis all she had acquired and waited for Lapis to say something. When she didn't, Peridot was inclined to ask what the matter was. “Um… Lazuli, are you okay? You seem down all of a sudden.”

Still no response. Lapis merely squeezed a pillow against her chest, her gaze locked to the floor. She looked like she wanted to say something but just—couldn't. But Peridot was persistent. “Earth to Lapis? C’mon you clod, what's up?”

Upon being ignored a third time, Peridot sighed in a manner which probably sounded more irritated than she actually felt. “Very well. Anyways… I'll be upstairs. Come get me if you need anything. Goodnight Lapi-”

“I really like you…”

Peridot stopped, staring blankly at Lapis, who had pulled the pillow even tighter against her body. “I… I like you too?” Well she hoped Lapis liked her, at work they were basically always together. They'd joke and play and talk. Some of Peridot's favorite conversations ever had been with Lapis.

Lapis shook her head, she mumbled something Peridot couldn't quite make out before lifting her deep blue eyes to meet the emerald green of the blonde’s. “No I’mean like… I reeeaally like you. Like a lot.”

She couldn't possibly mean… _‘There's no way.’_ Peridot thought to herself, but she so desperately wanted it to be true. Though her heart was beating faster and her face was feeling warm, Peridot had to keep calm. After all… Lapis wasn't sober. “Lapis you're… I mean, I don't know if I completely understand. But if you're saying what I think you are… I mean… You're drunk, Lapis. You won't even remember this, I-”

“Peri shutt’up for a sec…” Lapis got up off the couch and slowly meandered over to Peridot. The shorter girl did as she was told, and simply quieted herself as she looked up into Lapis’ stunning face. “I know, I’m--not really like… clear in’the head right now. But… Thas’not gonna stop me from telling you-what sober me’s’too much of’a coward to tell you.”

“L-Lapis are you…?”

Peridot couldn't even get the question out before Lapis grabbed the chest of Peridot's shirt and smashed their lips together for a messy kiss. It was short lasting, and lacking any tact, but it still sent Peridot's mind into a frenzy. Lapis pulled away with a shit-eating smirk. Peridot fumbled for the right words to describe what she was feeling but her mind only screamed, _‘Oh my stars, oh my stars, oh my stars, oh my…’_

“Alright-y Peridot… now, goodnight. I told you what I wanted to… That's why I looked so down, I know I’m gonna’be regretting that but… Fuck I’m drunk so--”

Lapis settled back down on the couch, leaving a still speechless Peridot standing in the middle of the living room. Before Peridot could get a word in, she added one more thing, “That… is’actually why I drank. I’just wanted a lil--something to make me tell you the thing. But I got… Carried away. So, sorry for this’shit.” She then lay her head down on one of Peridot's fluffy pillows, closing her eyes and preparing to be pulled into sleep. For a second, before drifting off, Peridot's voice broke the quiet,

“I really like you too…”

Lapis almost chuckled, but she was too tired to do anything but smile. Softly, she whispered as sleep claimed her, “Thanks… please tell me that again when I'm sober.… I’ll be glad to hear it….”

The sounds of Lapis’ gentle breathing engulfed the room.

For several moments, Peridot didn't know what to do but stand there and run the last couple minutes over in her head. She looked over Lapis’ now sleeping body, and the powerful desire to join her on the couch manifested. Thankfully, she fought the urge down, knowing it'd be near impossible to explain once they'd both woken up. Instead, she turned and made her way back to her bedroom.

Once comfortable and in bed, she looked up at the ceiling above her. Her thoughts kept her company in the stillness of night, _‘Well… waking up is going to be rather interesting. If there's a bright side, I guess it's knowing my feelings are more than likely reciprocated…’_ That notion sent a fiery heat through her body. It felt absolutely unreal that Lapis had just kissed her, albeit drunkenly. _‘Just… Don't act weird once you wake up. Talk to her like you always do, offer her something to help with the hangover I’m sure she’ll have, then calmly explain all of… This…’_

Peridot fell asleep relatively confident in what the next morning might bring. She closed her eyes with a smile, and dreamt of kissing a beautiful, smart, funny, and sober Lapis Lazuli.

(***)

“And yeah… so that's what happened.” Peridot finished, her cheeks may as well have been on fire they burned so hot.

At first, Lapis didn't know how to feel. But upon processing that she had A) Stumbled into Peridot's house deadass drunk in the middle of the night, B) Stripped down to her underwear right in front of the poor girl, without a second thought, and C) Confessed to her crush in maybe the most pathetic way possible… 

Suffice to say Lapis wanted to bash her head against a wall.

Suddenly however, a switch was flipped, and something had clicked. “Wait…” she said, eyes focusing on nobody but the adorably flustered, kind-hearted, incredibly intelligent little nerd in front of her, 

“Did you say you liked me too…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop, 2/3 chapters down. Sorry if drunk Lapis is a little hard/awkward to read. All the typos are on purpose for the sake of y'know... Making her sound drunk off her ass.
> 
> Also, I got my tongue pierced today. :3 It hurts like hell.


	3. Talking Like Adults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lapis and Peridot have a chance to discuss their feelings for each other.
> 
> Heads up, brief mention of masturbation in this chapter. Nothing graphic, just some light conversation about it.

Lapis was genuinely concerned that Peridot might pass out, the blood rushed so quickly to her face.

“W-well I mean,” The nervous blonde wreck began with a stutter, “yes, I do like you. I think you’re really cool and I like being around you. Sometimes when you laugh I feel kinda weird and fuzzy because I love your smile. But I’m not _‘in love’_ with you or anything so grandiose as that. Not that there isn’t anything to love about you. I mean you’re really funny and pretty and smart and shit I’m digging my own grave here. I mean, like, you apparently like me too. Unless you were just drunk. Which you were, holy smokes were you so drunk… Wait no, cause you just said _‘too’_ right then implying you do in fact return might affections. I mean unless-”

As amused as Lapis was by Peridot and her unrivaled ability to go on everlasting tangents, she couldn’t sit there and watch the poor thing have a panic attack over absolutely nothing. After all, Lapis had meant every word of her confession, intoxicated or not. She and Peridot needed to talk about this, and now was as good a time as any. Though it was going to be difficult for her to navigate these emotions without alcohol to make her forget she had anxiety. Lapis was terrible with words. Additionally, Peridot was getting pretty far into her rambling and when Peridot got on a roll, nothing could stop her until she convinced herself to shut up. So Lapis did the only thing she could think to do… 

“Lapis, we’ve been working at the same establishment for almost a year and a half now. Not that I’ve been keeping track, that might be a little weird. I mean-”

Lapis quieted her with a gentle kiss. It was short, just a peck, but infinitely more sweet and well calculated than the one from the previous night. Now that Lapis could comprehend her own actions, she was much better at delivering a satisfying kiss. Not that Peridot was at all contemplating the effectiveness of the lips against her own. Given what had been told of their late night escapades, the dork would’ve been plenty happy just knowing their mouths were touching.

When Lapis pulled back, she could've sworn Peridot had stars in her eyes. “You were rambling,” the islander offered with a tiny smirk.

“Yes, I… I do have a tendency to do that.” Green eyes fell downwards in an embarrassed frown. Peridot played with the tips of her fluffy hair, desperately needing to fidget under the piercing stare of Lapis’ ocean blue eyes.

“No need to get all red-faced,” Lapis assured with a sigh, all while using a finger to tilt Peridot's head up and her gaze to meet her own. “I think… It's kinda cute. I just needed you to hush so we could actually try and… I don't know, talk like adults or something?”

Peridot would've been overcome by various fluffy feelings having been called _‘cute’_ yet again by her crush. But instead, her eyebrows knit together at how the older girl had phrased herself. “Talk like adults…? Well… Okay, how do you want to start?”

 _‘Shoot,’_ Lapis thought to herself, _‘I didn’t really have a plan… I know we should talk but I don’t have any idea how. Damn it.’_ In total honesty, she’d kind of been hoping Peridot would step up and lead the conversation. “Okay well…” Lapis hesitated, “how long?” 

“Pardon?”

“How long have you been interested in me?” She figured she could start with an easier question.

“Oh well… erm…” Peridot itched at her chin sheepishly. She looked at Lapis with all the anxiousness and hope of someone who was one number from winning a scratch-off lottery ticket. “I guess… about a year now?”

Well damn. Lapis wasn’t entirely sure what she’d been expecting but that certainly wasn’t it. That was over half the time they’d spent knowing each other. They hadn’t met until Lapis started working in Peridot’s building. Hell, Lapis didn’t even like Peridot at the start. Romantically, platonically or otherwise. Her nasally voice annoyed her to no end and the way she sometimes acted as if she was the smartest in the room rubbed Lapis the wrong way. But she hadn’t been fair to her coworker. Admittedly, Lapis had kind of been a bitch to Peridot the first couple months of their time together. It was one of many regrets on Lapis’ ever growing list.

“For real?”

Lapis wanted to smack herself. Was that all she had to say to that? And the monotone in her voice? Curse her resting bitch-voice. It went right along with the natural scowl she often wore. She wanted to smack herself even more when Peridot shrunk away in what Lapis could only assume was chagrin. She jumped to correct herself before her crush curled so far into herself she poofed out of existence, “No wait—! T-that’s not what I…” Lapis growled at her inability to properly communicate her emotions. “I was just surprised. I’m really flattered actually that you’ve been into me for so long…”

Peridot looked up with a polite if somewhat disappointed smile. “I take it I haven’t been on your mind for that long?”

“Well, I can’t say its been for the past year,” Lapis shrugged, “but… I have had feelings for you for several months now. Maybe since around my last birthday?”

Peridot squinted her eyes. Lapis could nearly see the thoughts racing through the girl’s mind as she mentally scrambled to tally how long she had been the object of Lapis’ affections. “So…” She began, eyes widening a little, “you've been interested in me for a little under six months now?”

Lapis nodded with a reassuring smile, hoping to make Peridot forget her fuck-up from moments ago.

“That's only slightly under half the time I've liked you, why is it so weird I've liked you for a year, you clod?!”

Okay so the reassuring smile hadn't worked. Oh well. “I dunno, man. A year is like… Over half of the time we've even known each other. It's not bad, like I said. I was just surprised.”

Peridot huffed and puffed her cheeks out. A showcase of her vexation. If it was meant to instill guilt in Lapis, then it failed. It was simply too cute to make Lapis feel bad. The older girl giggled in her contagiously sweet way; not really meaning to but not being able to help it either. “Okay you dork, sorry.”

Before Peridot could accept the apology, an evil grin moved over Lapis’ lips. It was a maniacal and mischievous smirk that would worry any sane human being. “So…” she began, blue hair swishing along with her head as she turned closer to Peridot. “I've got another question.”

“Okay…” Peridot's voice was cautious, her eyes narrowed as she carefully considered what this watery devil-woman might have planned for her. The look in Lapis’ eyes practically screamed trouble.

“How many times have you gotten off thinking about me?”

“LAPIS WHAT IN THE—!?” Poor dear nearly fell off the couch.

Lapis’ laugh cut through the flustered babbling of the girl who sat blushing beside her. It took her a solid minute to compose herself. Each time she looked to see Peridot's face, redder than the ripest tomato and surely hotter than any star, she couldn't help losing herself in a fit of giggles yet again. Once she’d calmed herself, she whipped a tear from her eye. “Peri, I was only teasing.”

Secretly she did kind of want to know though…

“I resent that,” Peridot mumbled. Nobody could be sure her face would ever go back to its soft pale hue. It might be stuck blood red forever, and it'd be all Lapis’ fault.

“Its okay, that reaction told me all I needed to know.” Lapis lay a hand on Peridot's shoulder, flashing the smuggest grin the world had ever or will ever see. _‘She's just so cute…’_ Lapis fought the urge to say this aloud.

“I plead the fifth,” The blonde continued.

“You're not helping your case.” Lapis scoffed.

Peridot glared at Lapis, and before the words even left Peridot's mouth, Lapis knew what was coming. “Well, how many times have _you_ thought about _me_ while… y’know…?” Peridot looked like she was about to explode. It was entertaining to think what might’ve been going through her head.

“Well played Peridot. Well Played. Moving on then, you ask me something.”

Lapis pretended not to notice Peridot's miniature meltdown upon the implication that the former girl may or may not occasionally let her mind wander to the blonde during lonelier nights. She was patient though. She sat and waited for Peridot to put her aneurysm on hold and gather her thoughts. Lapis sat, happy and content as Peridot thunk up a decent question. “Well then,” Peridot began, bringing a hand up to play through her golden locks, “When was the last time you felt this way about someone?”

 _‘Fuck, that's not what I want to talk about…’_ And just like that, all the soothing, calm, content joy Lapis had been feeling was out the window. She fought every muscle in her face to prevent herself from grimacing or sneering. She must've been pretty easy to read though, as soon Peridot's hands were flying up and she was shaking her head, assuring Lapis didn't have to answer the question since clearly she didn’t want to. “No, no… its fine its just…” Lapis’ hands pulled into fists and her breathing picked up a smidge. “Let’s just say my last relationship wasn't great. And not just for me, I know it was pretty shitty for Jasper too. It's just… y'know.”

Peridot nodded her head in understanding, “Sorry…”

“You're fine, no need to apologize.”

“Do you… wanna talk about it?”

Lapis rubbed small circles over a temple with her hand. “Not really. Maybe another time?”

“Of course…” Peridot was pretty easy to read too. It was obvious that she was now desperately trying to think of an innocent conversation starter. Something to lighten the mood, and get Lapis out of whatever funk she’d just been put in. Just recognizing this fact was enough to raise Lapis’ spirits a little. Finally, Peridot spoke up. A proud look adorned her face, as if she’d come up with the most thought-provoking quandary ever known to mankind, “What’s your favorite animal?”

Lapis rolled her eyes, but the grin pulling her lips betrayed the faux exasperation. “Dolphin. You?”

“Pumpkin.”

Lapis blinked, she smirked and shook her head amusedly. “Can I change my answer?”

“Nope.”

“Curses.”

(***)

The two continued their playful banter for the next hour or so. Lapis was enjoying Peridot’s company far more than she had been upon first waking up. Which is understandable, of course it’d feel weird at first to hang out with the owner of a house you mysteriously found yourself waking in. But now that the tension had been lifting off their shoulders, Lapis was reveling in Peridot’s company. After all, there was a reason she’d developed a liking towards the lovable little nerd.

Eventually, Peridot excused herself to the restroom. This gave Lapis an opportunity to actually think on the situation laid before her.

 _‘Okay,’_ she began to herself, _‘I like Peridot. And Peridot likes me. But… what now? My last relationship was a disaster. An absolute shitstorm. I can’t have that happen again. But Peri isn’t like Jasper, and I’m getting better. Healing takes time. But I’m getting there so maybe…’_

Lapis sighed, falling backwards into the couch. She sunk into the old brown material of the furniture, and stared up at the ceiling. _‘Being an adult and making decisions is exhausting,’_ She’d been thinking that a lot lately. How tiring it is to be an adult and make reasonable decisions. She wasn’t really cut out for adulthood, but what can you do? Time marches onward.

She sat there, looking up at nothing in particular for another few minutes. She continued to think as she awaited her hosts return. The more she thought, the more obvious it became what her next course of action should be. She wanted to, but she couldn’t be sure… 

The islander was torn away from her thoughts by the sound of the bathroom door opening. The sound of footsteps grew closer as Peridot made her way back, unknowing smile on her face. Lapis came to a decision. _‘Alright Lapis,’_ she told herself, _‘do or die time.’_

“Sorry for that,” Peridot began as she made her way back to the tattered old couch. “but I’d been holding it since I woke up.”

“Yeah… No problem… Say Peri?” Lapis straightened her back and took a deep breath. She looked at Peridot in a way she hoped didn’t seem too abnormal, but her heart was thudding in her chest.

“Yeah?” Peridot seemed to sense something was off, but didn’t feel the immediate desire to speak up.

“Come here,” Lapis stretched out her hand, offering it to Peridot. The gesture took the shorter girl by surprise. Lapis wasn’t often one to get touchy-feely, yet she was seemingly asking to have her hand held. Peridot happily if gingerly took Lapis’ fingers and intertwined them with her own. She began to ask what exactly was happening, when she was caught off guard and being pulled down atop of Lapis. On her way down, she made the cutest little squeal.

“Peridot…?”

“I-I, yes? Y-yes Lazuli?” It didn’t look to be completely computing with Peridot that she was laying on top of Lapis, her year-long crush. Holding her hand, staring into her eyes, after having confessed their mutual feelings for each other.

“I wanna ask you something.”

Peridot nodded, though she didn’t speak. Lapis regarded her with a smile, letting her focus flicker down to Peridot’s soft pink lips. “Okay, I’ll ask. But first, can I kiss you?”

Lapis suppressed a chuckle as Peridot noticeably gulped. “Y-yeah, of course.”

With that, Lapis didn’t waste a moment, not a second of hesitation before their lips met for the third time in twenty four hours. This one was slower than the others, more sensual and longer lasting. This one was more than a sloppy drunk kiss or a peck on the lips. Lapis hadn’t even noticed she’d allowed her eyes to flutter shut until she opened them upon hearing Peridot sigh contently against her lips. Lapis’ chest felt warm and light, separating the kiss for no reason other than necessity.

She still had a question that needed asking.

“Peridot?”

“Mhm?”

“Do you… wanna go out a bit later? For a date I mean?”

Peridot smiled down at Lapis, her upturned lips and beaming green eyes pulled at the latter girl’s heart strings. _‘Fuck, she’s so cute.’_

“Heavens yes, Lapis. I’ve only been waiting a year.”

“Sweet. Now then…” The two were quickly pressed back against each other, lips locked and hearts beating ever slightly faster. To think she had just acquired a funny, adorable, intelligent, and lovable little goofball as a date was difficult for Lapis to believe. What with her being an angsty, socially awkward, smartass whose last relationship had been every kind of terrible. And all thanks to her making a drunken fool of herself in the middle of the night.

Pulling back, Lapis breathed a happy sigh. “Remind me to get drunk more often. Apparently it yields good results.”

“I’m not going to support late night drunken rampages, Lapis. Also you taste like alcohol.”

“Lame.”

“Shush up and kiss me again, clod.”

“If you insist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus concludes Drunk On Love. Unless I decide to add an epilogue or something, idk. Probably this is it though. This was meant to be a short read.
> 
> I have an absolutely adorable idea for a longer chaptered story though, and I look forward to maybe starting on that. Before then, you'll likely get several one-shots, so heads up for that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be on the shorter side, I only plan on writing three chapters. MAYBE four.
> 
> Before anyone asks, I did totally get the idea to make Pumpkin a squishy little corgi from Dement09. I adore her and her artwork.
> 
> Also, this isn't really important, but in this AU Lapis is 24 and Peri is 22.


End file.
